ZSF2/Stephen
Pending Points 'Exp Points' *'Minor:' **1 Point = Cloth Hand Armor (=) to Cloth Hand Armor (+) **1 Point = Cloth Body Armor (=) to Cloth Body Armor (+) *'Moderate:' 1 **1 point = Bow (++) to Bow (*) *'Major:' 1 'Item Points' *'Minor:' 1 *'Moderate:' 1 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': N/A **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills Attributes *'Agility(+): 5' **'Athletics(+): 10' **'Climb(=): 5' **'Free-running(=): 5' ***'Jumping(-): 5' *'Charisma(++): 5' *'Endurance(++): 0' **'Stamina(+) 3 (2/3)' *'Learning(*) 23 (13/9)' *'Reading(+): 0' *'Perception(++): 20' **'Sight(+): 10' **'Hearing(+): 10' **'Intuition(+): 6 (2/5)' **'Tracking(+): 5' *'Precision(+) 5' *'Strength(+): 0' *'Willpower(++): 5' **'Morale(+): -3' Combat *'Archery(+): 6' Unarmed Constructive *'Trap Setting(+): ' 5''' *'''Fletching(+): 28(12) /29 **'Jury-Rigging(++) ' 5''' Knowledge *'General(*): ' '''-5 Survival *'Hunting(+): ' 5''' *'''Stealth(+): 15 **'Traceless(^+): ' 5''' *'Looting(++): ' '''25 **'Foraging(+) ' 5''' Uniques Vehicles Perks Flaws *Mute: You are incapable of speaking, if you gain an alternative form of communication that is easy to understand (Such as telepathy) your lack in prior experience in basic communication cuts the effective skill of said communication in half. **Worth 30 Points Items Weapons *'''Recurve Bow (*): 60/2/+10; **'Attachment: **Special: -15 Leathal resistance vs Animals *'Ammo ' **'15' Standerd Arrows **'3' Z Tainted Arrows **'7' Burnt End Arrows (70/50/70) **'9' A'rrow shafts Armor *'Cloth Body Armor(+): +5 Defense (Size 2) *'Cloth Head Armor(=):' +0(-5) LR, +0 Defense (Size 1) *'Cloth Hand Armor(+):' 3/4 Wound, +0(-3) Defense, +7 Grip (Size 1) *'Cloth Foot Armor(=):' 1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Agility (Size 1) *'Cloth Shield (Bracer)(=):' +0 Defense (Size 1) Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Tools *'Fletching Kit': (effect) (x__) Items *'= 7 scrap metal' *'6000 Dollars' (In 100s) *'= 2 units of fabric' , it however looks like with a little work it can make fixed up(raise rank) and make a pretty solid piece of cloth(makes things 'sturdy/tough', but has to be + rank to do such) Quick Rolls Combat Init *1 d100+16 **Agility 5 + Cloth Foot Armor 5 = 10 **Free Running 5/2 = 2.5 **Intiution 5/2 = 2.5 '''''Recurve Bow ('*) 60/2/+10'' *To-Hit: 1d100+16 **Bow Weapon Bonus: +10 **Bow Skill: +6 Magic Tools Other *Looting Roll **1d100+25+10=35 ***Perc: 20/2=10 *2 crafting checks to make 3 arrows, Base DC trained and then untrained (70/50) and then a third check to convert 3 arrow shafts in to fire-hardened tipped arrows. Trained check(Base 70) Such arrows are less lethal by +10 points and have -10 Armor piercing, as in, they're less accurate on armor'd foes. History During the year of horror he had to grow up fast. His eyes have seen things that he should have never seen. He has heard things that a child should never have to hear. His father screaming for him to run while the moans echo through the forest around him. His mother's screams as she tries to save her youngest daughter. Sephen was always a wilderness child. He climbed trees and knew how to even jump to other trees or just jump to the ground which always scared his mother. HIs father was all for it. He had started to teach his son how to hunt using anumber of tactics, the main being how to use traps. They hunted large game, which bear is one of the more aggressive animals in Sephen's mind though he found that out when a bear managed to avoid most of the traps but was anggerd enough by a bear trap to come rampaging in to camp. This is wear Sephen lost his voice, a swing from the bear and the claw takes out his throat. HIs father was quick enough to load him in to the car and get him to the hopsital to recover but not his voice box. Though most of his past is way past him. The echoing images of his father pushing him down in to a river to avoid the zombies. Then once he has climbed out and was far enough out away from the screaming of his father he backed tracked. Which was one of his worse mistakes that will forever live with him. His sister's crying. Crystelan's crying. He was fast enough to take the child away from his mother before she could see her die but.. When he was far enough away he relized that he wasnt fast enough to take her away from harm fully.. The baby went silent in his arms mins later from a bite that tore in to the infents arm but Sephen didnt stop running from that. Hours pass as he moved, taking breaks to wrap his quiet sister in that blood soaked wrap before continuing on. The blood soaking in to his arm but he continued on before coming to a clearing.. He felt the child moving in his arms, a feeling of over joy comes over him till he looks down.. The gray skin, the blood shot eyes and.. the arm.. HE slowly puts the infent down but stumbled back as it wiggled and started leting out this errery cry.. In a act of remorse and fear, his hand grabed for a heavy rock that layed near by.. The rest lays in history.. The blood of his sister's blood on his hands and the fear of letting those he care about die infront of him again. Extras (Optional) *'''24 Hours for use anytime Character Affinity *Eric Udhe: 1 Achievements TVTropes